(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to whistles used for improving air fuel mixtures and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to ultrasound whistles used in an internal combustion engine for improving air fuel mixture prior to ignition.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,401 to Lambrecht, U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,290 to Larson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,290 to Lansky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,160 to Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,015 to Monro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,822 to Haghgooie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,375 to Jackson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,353 to Cherry various types of ultrasonic fuel injection devices and atomizing fuel inventions are described. None of these prior art patents disclose or teach the use of ultrasound whistles disposed inside a internal combustion engine for improved engine performance and added benefits described herein.
In a text book published by McGraw Hill, 1960, titled xe2x80x9cWhistle Ultrasonicsxe2x80x9d by Benson Carlin, whistle type ultrasound is described operating in a range of 5000 to 10,000 cycles per second. The frequency wave length for ultrasound is 8 inches in solid material, 2.4 inches in liquids and approximately 0.63 inches in atmospheric air. The type of wave produced by whistles are longitudinal and xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d waves. An ultrasonic wave in an air fuel mixture starts out as a longitudinal wave and when it strikes particles of fuel, it turns into a xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d wave. The more particles of fuel the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d wave hits, the more excited it becomes. When the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d wave strikes the side of a spark plug and any other metal surface in it""s path, the wave is amplified twice. The more surfaces the ultrasound wave strikes, the greater the acceleration. When sound waves are traveling through various mediums, the waves are reflected, refracted, defracted, scattered and multiplied. Like any whistle sound, the more air that crosses the whistle, the more the volume it produces. Today, ultrasound is used in a variety of industries for cleaning, metal testing and like applications.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a internal combustion engine with ultrasound whistles for greatly improved air fuel mixture prior to ignition. The whistles can be used in gasoline and diesel engines along with natural gas engines.
Another object of the invention is the ultrasound whistles provide for increased engine performance and acceleration and improved fuel mileage.
Still another object of the engine whistles is to provide a cleaner burning air fuel mixture thereby providing for reduced fuel emissions into the environment. Also, the whistles help create a greater and more homogenous air fuel mixture prior to ignition in the engine cylinder.
Yet another object of the invention is the whistles may be installed inside a carburetor, inside a cylinder head, around an engine valve stem and other locations inside the engine.
The subject ultrasound whistles include a whistle body having a first end portion and a second end portion. A whistle hole with whistle lip therearound is formed in the first end portion of the whistle body. The whistle hole has a depth in a range of 0.032 to 0.050 inches. Also, the whistle hole has a diameter in a range of 0.031 to 0.033 inches. The whistles may have various lengths in a range of xe2x85x9 inch to 1 inch and longer depending on the application inside the engine. The whistles help create a greater and more homogenous and atomized air fuel mixture prior to ignition in the engine cylinder.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar air fuel mixtures in an internal combustion engine, the use of ultrasound and whistles operating in an ultrasound range of 5000 cycles per second and greater when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.